


Howling Hearts

by HalexHound



Category: Sterek Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalexHound/pseuds/HalexHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s never been good at relationships.   It seems that everyone He gets with, turns into a breathing Nightmare. But when He is forced to face His feelings for a certain boy, a certain Young man He starts to fight back agaiinst them. But when Stiles doesn’t wake up one day, Derek is forced to go to Deaton for Answers, and what He unravels, is beyond what He thought. Stiles is a Projector, He can Astral Project„ has been since He was a kid. But now, His Astral Body has wandered to far, and gotten trapped in The Other. Derek will have to dig deep, and face Himself, before He can go in after the Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling Hearts

Teen Wolf | Sterek AU.  
Mpreg | Sexual Content | Angst

 

Chapter 1.

 

Quiet small noises, accompanied by small gasps, as if the Male was ultimately surprised by something. It wasn't the first time the wolf had seen or heard this from The other. But what threw Him off a bit, was the expressions that would darken Stiles face. Ones of wonder, and sometimes fear. Normally such expression on a sleeping face wouldn't be so, concerning.. But there was something about the way the Male did them that brought questions up. A strong hand moved forward, stopping just above Stiles Right arm. 

" No, don't do it Derek. Don't wake a sleeping person."

He scolded himself, He knew better. Of course that usually applied to sleepwalkers. But in this case, it seemed , no it meant it worked, in this situation. He didn't know why. But for some reason, these actions seemed somehow familiar. It wasn't sleeping, no. It was what Stiles was doing while He was asleep. It almost seemed as if He was actually seeing, and hearing whatever it was He saw in His sleep state. Not like a Dream, but like as if He was awake, even though Derek clearly could see Him asleep.  
Brows creased, strong features crinkled, slightly as the Sleeping Stiles began to whimper, fingers clutching at the covers, knuckles turning white. The Wolf didn't know whether or not to intervene, or to leave Him be. That small fragile body jerked, convulsing for a second before going still. It was like He was fighting against something or someone. It caused a whine to vibrate through Derek's throat. Eyes going red, the color of crimson. It took everything within His gut, to keep His legs from moving, to remain still. It wasn't like there was a battle raging within that small body. Like, the Nogitsune was back.

He finally gave in, letting His body collapse into the chair beside Stiles bed., Unknowing Why He came here, every night. Scaled the tree outside the window, and used His claw to pry the boy's window open, climbing His muscular frame through it, settling with a soft, quiet rest. Something deep down in Him, called out, writhed with a uncontrolled passion. It was a need , that He come here. And yet, He didn't understand why! The first time He met the boy,He was a nuisance. A pesky, spazzed out, clumsy pest.  
But Derek wasn't the same power hungry wolf, not like He was. He had grown some,, settled into the world, which came with friends, people who care , whether He lives or dies. Lord knows, He wasn't used to such a thing, not since His Mother died. He didn't belong to a Pack. No, He made His way, perfectly fine on His own. And the tragedies He had encountered had hardened His heart. 

But looking at Stiles now, He knew he belonged somewhere. The Boy,, in His own way, rescued Him from a never ending abyss of darkness.  
A soft breath stirred The Alpha from His thoughts, the scent coming from the other was arousal. He was Aroused! Dark green eyes feel away from the other male, not because He was embarrassed, but because it was having a impact on him.. And then it happened, something. that struck somewhere deep within the Wolf.. Stiles, muttered His name, HIS.. 

" God, Yes. Derek don't stop."

His eyes shot over toward the bed. Did He just ssay His name, and was He dreaming about, Him. Not just dreaming, having a wet dream. The worst part of it was, He, Himself was getting aroused by the sounds. All, thoughts of the reactions Stiles was having when He first arrived must have changed, and now He was having Sex Dreams, about, Derek. Green eyes slowly closed, releasing a slow breath, but it did no good. He was stil hard, warmth spreading throughout His lower region. This couldn't be what drove Him here. True He cared about the boy, but He didn't want Him, Like That!  
No, not like that. First, He couldn't be, he was only 17, and not to mention the son of a Sheriff. The Sheriff! That was one person He knew would kill Him. Or put Him behind bars. Besides, this was all ludicrous.. He must just be reacting to the sounds, Right?  
But still, He was brought back to what had came out of the others mouth. Dear God, Stiles was attracted to Him. No one dreams of someone, like that. Unless they were attracted to them. 

He hadn't even noticed that the claws had sprung from underneath His finger nails. They had dug a hole through the soft fabric of the chair, and that hard on He had obtained from it all, wasn't going away. His head feel back against the head of the chair, this wasn't going to happen. Not today, not tomorrow, Never. Stiles was a very good looking Male.. But Derek Hale didn't date, and He sure as hell didn't fall for Stiles Stilinski. 

He pressed His hands into the arms of the chair, pressing His body up out oif that chair, but yet He didn't rise. He couldn't get himself to move, to leave. Not even with the threat of Papa Stilinski returning from the Sherriff's office, at anytime now.  
He knew He had to get up, He had to leave before that very thing happened. At least every night He came here, he was always able to force Himself out the window before anyone found Him there. Fingers raised to brush slightly over His lips, and that moment of impact, He felt the tremble throughout His body. Thoughts of Stiles being the one to touch Him, those soft, slim fingers drawing a perfect line across His lips.

Trailing down them with the pad of His thumb, til they gave way. The taste of His perfect little mouth replacing them, with enough pressure that it arose heat throughout Derek's entire form. Small hands trailing down the length of His chest, fingers slowly, teasingly drawing circles along every muscle. Mouths feverishly fed at the others, until fangs grew from The Wolf's gum line. Grazing the flesh of those lips, drinking in the taste of flesh. The Wolfs head rested back against the chair once more, body writhing against the chair, pulse quickening as every imaginative thought played through His mind.

His own hands, finding the hem of Stiles pants, jerking him tight against His own body, with no room to breath. Those long legs finding there way around Derek's waist. The kiss was quicker now, tongues intertwining, battling for dominance. Movement building to friction now as Stiles slowly ground His hips against Derek's already swollen cock.  
The stench of His own arousal met His nose. His body broken out in a feverish sweat, when He heard the sound of a car door, breaking His fantasy. The Sheriff was Home, and Derek knew at that moment, that He had to force Himself up out of that chair and threw the window. His eyes casting towards Stiles, silently sleeping in His bed. And He had to wonder, was this what He was dreaming about Himself. God, what was He doing? Why was He fucking Fantasizing about the Boy like that for.  
He had to force Himself through the cracked window, scoping the lawn for any signs of the Sheriff, or any neighbor passing by. When He knew it was clear, He threw open the window and scurried through it. Once He was on the rood, He shimmied down the tree, which He had climbed to get up here earlier and dropped quietly to the ground.  
Home, that was where He was heading. And He was going to avoid any mistakes, or run ins with anyone. He had to mentally scold himself for this. He needed to stop this, and stop it now. The idea of Him and Stiles could be nothing more then a heated, sexual fantasy. And even that, needed to End.


End file.
